First Timer
by Maruigi2015
Summary: Mario x Luigi *major lemon* don't like? don't read This is the elder brother's first experience in something rather... hot. How will he manage?


He sits me on the bed and spreads my legs. Between my thighs, there's my brother's head. God, to him, It looks delicious. Like he's licking candy, it's my intersection. "Ugh ... Ah, oh ..." It's making me so hard. I had said "I want to lie down," but I was rejected because I was told that "I have to look nice and proper". Even if he had said "I have not seen it", I somewhat get better and more comfortable, I close my eyes, so I can not view "it" much. At this moment, only his skill is being caught using his tongue at a certain degree that only he can perceive sensibly. At some point, it had gradually became intense. Luigi had made me his. His submissive older brother. His mate for life. He grasps the main part that cannot be gripped with hands themselves and begins bobbing his head up and down. The noise of pleasure sounded, Just as he did to me, I would do the same. I was about to engulf my younger sibling. However, he hadn't exactly finished with me yet. "Ah-ha! Luigi! there, ah!!" Feeling that certain tightness of the rim of my nether region and entrance, I got a sudden orgasm. As my turn unfolded, I thought it was not easy to put "it" in my mouth, I tried to tell him, but he was too quick. On the contrary to all of this, Luigi seems to have been drunk all the way...

Earlier*

"Ha!! Thank you for the meal " Luigi looked up at me with a full smile. Was this usual enthusiasm normal after every meal we share? It seems so, this strange behaviour disturbs me, but I cannot say anything. Finally, I was able to lie down on the bed. I feel dizzy somehow and the ceiling looks higher than usual. Luigi, who had finished his daily needs also crawled up to my bed. I wasn't expecting him to intrude my comfort zone. "Well, my brother, could you lend me a pillow?" With a breath, Luigi had asked for the pillow that's practically laying under his head. Why would he take a person's pillow then randomly fall asleep? You can use your own pillow! "Use your own pillow if you need sleep" I thought, however I handed the pillow as we both expected anyway. Then after he received the it, he smiled with such brightness. Did I say or do something interesting? "Do not use it for sleeping, do it like this" While saying that, I inserted the pillow I had received around my rear while he lies on his back. Silence and a sense of awkwardness floated, it suddenly became a strangely embarrassing atmosphere. I then notice my younger brother staring at me. "What?" I ask him. I can't help it. My brother and I smile at each other, while, simultaneously, I have slight confusion. "No way, I ended up with you my brother, I do not think it as an issue, do you?" I opened my mouth to answer, but then something rather unexpected happens. _Why are these perverse thoughts invading my mind so suddenly. Let him my caress and stand my knees sand open my legs and engulf my lower half_. I believe that I finished this illusion completely as before, I cannot hide it, whether I am upset or not. What is this urge,this compulsive nature? It's as if I am compared to a woman, with her same willingness to experiment. Maybe I will find the current explanation to this feeling, divert it from here or something, but men also tend to not resist strong urges.

...But would this ever end? I felt shameful and withheld this fear, I do not know what to do. Luigi then randomly made a slightly scary face. It's as if he were to reveal my thoughts. "Yaaaa, this is only a prelude to that" he said blankly. Just a prelude? What does Luigi mean? Then the realization collides with me. It is!

Was that statement not a decorating substitution for such a pretty word? It is! "No, I do not mind having my satisfaction end with such void..." I kept pondering on that same subject with myself. "Such action isn't as bad as you think, big bro... " With that said, Luigi thrust his index and middle finger into his mouth. I viewed it as like he was attempting to devour his own finger. I was watching from here, with both nervousness and anticipation. I was terribly scared. "Luigi ..." I breathed, but then he takes his advantage over me. "Brother, please withhold as much effort as possible" Luigi was always smiling. At any time. Even such a time as this. "Ow !! wait a minute, Oh!" A finger was put into my mouth hastily, and at the same time, inserted into my vulnerable entrance. A thing like euphoric electricity ran through my body, Luigi's weight glared over me. Somehow I knew that my entrance apart from my sensual body brought pleasure, but it is only said to be such a feeling. With his fingers inserted, Luigi stated a cool feeling. "Well, nothing's exactly been put in there!" I shouted. I pretended that Luigi could not hear it at all.

Somewhere, he bent his fingers in my entrance and began to stir up to explore it. "Is it here?" He said seductively. "Oooa!! Ha! Ah ah ah!" Luigi relentlessly touched a certain place as much as to say that he found it. With two fingers, he rubs it. At a moment like this, it seems like a woman would say, 'this is my first time', as it was the first time for me. Just to feel like this. Like it hurts, but it feels so good. Just in the interval, this is surely a painfully pleasurable moment. I could not keep going through that same pleasure, I turned my body upside down, I had twisted my waist. Now a sudden pain surges inside my lower half. "Luigi !! No!! Ohh, break!! Ah ah!" Luigi ignores my plea to change his finger's position. "Because my older brother is so sturdy, I will not be broken so easily like this," He states. "Oh ah !! Oh!" I moan. It is useless! "No more! Ah ah !!!"

"Brother, you're quite noisy."

My mouth opens to scream, but it was easily closed with Luigi's hands. "Ooooooooooooooooooooo !!!" My shouts are muffled. I cannot breathe! Then again, it's not like I don't have any common sense. 'Do you not have something to do with your nose!?' It would be extremely difficult to grab the hand of Luigi and remove it from my mouth.

However, my body trembles with the pleasure that continues on, and nothing can be done. Even if I shook my head and attempted to shake off his hand, it wouldn't succeed. If only he didn't hold me down so tightly. Even so, that pleasure never stops, I cannot stop twisting my body. I might as well die if I keep it like this! Then there was a moment when I thought that I was relieved from both breathlessness and pleasure. "Ah ... huh ... huh ... Oh ..." My breathing is almost disturbing. The point of view is not fixed. I am somewhat crying... "In this moment, it's really pleasant when you are tampered with dear brother, it seems there are some people who actually tolerate pain. For the first time, my older brother seems pleasured." Luigi is saying messily, but I cannot hear it clearly at first. Even now, more than ever, I wanted to get up and hit him, but my body numbs and does not move. My head is spinning. Unexpectedly, my body was turned over. On my back, I'm telling you I turned onto my face, he's hugging my waist and further exposing my rear. "Ahh!" Then I feel his tongue practically crawl in the hole of my rear. There's that uncomfortable tickle with just the tongue itself that follows. It doesn't last a while, but I feel it after all. Oh, why am I supposed to do this for my younger brother...?

"Wow ... ah, dear ... haha" He's far away from the entrance of my rear, until the vicinity of my backside, it is also licked carefully. Sometimes a strong stimulus comes and my body gets rattled. It is such a mess, it is so very embarrassing but I am attacked by the feeling that counteracts it. That is also acceptable.

"Is it okay?" I misunderstood Luigi for a moment as if I heard my own voice, but I heard it quite clearly. A barely audible 'are you okay?' What is it!? What does he mean?! I cannot see the Luigi behind me that well, I am pretty much set my face. "Wow! Ah!" Suddenly, he thrust something much larger into my rear. Too painful and unbelievably intense, I scream unexpectedly. It is hard and thick. I know for sure that it is no longer his finger. "Wow, my elder brother, you make it difficult for me to enter you I love you !!"

This bastard, I wanted so bad to throw punches at him! As for myself, I could usually take a few shots, but this hurts and I cannot do anything. Without such hesitation, Luigi grabs my hips and pushes himself in me again. I feel a bit of blood, well, it was my first time, there is no use for it now.

Apparently, it felt like that it was roughly entered. "God, you're so tight!" Luigi said giving that impression like a simple thing. How could he? To say something so weird and shameless...! "How do you feel like having your little brother's girth invading you?"

I feel so utterly filthy. I can't be feeling like that!

My perverse thoughts set into my mind once more. ** _'Is it?'_** _"Do not tell me!"_ I mentally scolded. _"It is! Remember! Destroy this burning desire down with a fireflower!"_

Despite being overly embarrassed and pleased, I tried glaring at Luigi behind me for the utmost time being. "Oh Mario, you don't look so cheerful, it will be fine. Just relax." His calm voice is heard from behind. Luigi does not come in sight too well , I do not really understand, but I'm finding myself probably smiling a little more. "Oh ah !! Ohh, Stop it, Oh! Ah!" Ignoring my speechless words, Luigi grabbed my waist and hips and started to move his waist back and forth at fast pace. In accordance with that, Luigi was now coming in and out of me and euphoria that did not compare with those of when his fingers were put in earlier came all at once. "Oh, I'm inside my brother, it's really hot ... it really seems to bring us together..." Luigi said so, raising a somewhat comfortable voice. Well, Fuck, it feels good. "ha ah !! Uoo, Oh it! Hey ah ah !!! Hurts!!" Pelvic motion is repeated so as to hit that one place stretched and scissored earlier. I am surprised to hear a scream from myself in an erotic stance. "Luigi, Aa! Not so! Hard!! Oh, it's so big!! Uoo! Ahhh!" "You're doing it!" ah ah !!!" I am not saying it's not good, but the feeling gets fierce and steadier. Every time Luigi moves his waist back and forth, his body is also rubbed against the bed, and it goes back and forth accordingly. I grasp tightly at the sheets and I am clinging to the bed, but with that, I cannot do anything about this pleasure. The hand is holding the sheet while it shakes in trembly manner. My head turns a whitish hue. From this point, I do not remember whether consciousness was blown away at some point. "Ah, huh, Luigi ohhhhhhh !! Ya, it's ramming me !! Ay ah!" My younger brother pants with a shrill voice. His voice narrows and stifles into slight moans, even though it was just like a simple breeze. Now I'm putting my time and energy in this strangeness, so my body and rear will be a tightened cramp. Now I was being furiously caressed by my brother's flesh, and it seems that my brother's member will be pulsed quickly if I get a little distracted.

"My older brother, do you understand... how long I've anticipated this?" I heard him saying. He could not use that statement a second time. I indeed was in a big panic. While simultaneously, in a euphoric state. It seems like a dream that I've already made my brother like this.

 ** _'You are useless !!'_** _"Forgive me!"_ My thoughts shout and clash. Oh. I cannot say words like "forgive" in front of my brother. At least, not in a time like this. It's terribly amazing. What if I added more stimulus? Interesting. Luigi was still holding my waist with one hand and I was now erecting firmly into the other hand, treating my penis, which was already leaking all the way out.

Ahhhhh!!!!" I screamed. Well, a lot for that matter! Luigi had grunted aloud as he filled my entrance swiftly. Then he chuckled. "Oh, well. If you weren't so timid and experimented more often with me, it wouldn't have hurt so much!" I push my mind off the subject. He practically poured his seeds into me already. I am handled by him and we now have dirtied the sheet by shedding semen as much as possible. Because I lost consciousness, I am slightly suffering while being hugged and comforted by Luigi. I do not notice some things that are being caught inside the realms of my mind. "At least we did it" He said flatly. No reply. Oh yeah, that's right. I am far too exhausted to say anything else.

When he takes his hands off my waist, I had slumped my lower half on the sheet which we dirtied with semen without any hesitation. I'm sure that my body does not have power to move any further. "I have to wash the sheets tomorrow, I hope that will be fine" Luigi assured. I am always alright with that. He got off the bed and opened the window, the outside was a perfect starry sky. The upcoming would definitely be sunny. The wind came in and it felt good to hit both our sweaty bodies. However, despite having been covered in sweat I seemed a little cold to my younger brother, and he could see the trembling shiver. Or maybe, perhaps, it may just be a cramp. In a random moment, he closed the window. And Luigi brought a towel and wiped my body covered in various liquids. He had to wipe it properly, because it becomes serious if an important older brother catches a cold.


End file.
